


A close call

by Angelknives319



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelknives319/pseuds/Angelknives319
Summary: In this world, Lexa, Clarke, and Madi live in polis together as a family. This takes place right after Lexa gets shot, but instead of dying Clarke saves her. Madi then wants to take revenge. This mostly follows Madi's pov but later it will probably jump a few times. Luna and Abby and those guys won't come in till later.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. I know kid...

**Author's Note:**

> Mom-Lexa  
> Mama- Clarke

The cold, damp air filled Madi's lungs as she slashed her blade against the training dummy, slicing it in half. "Again," Indra said, Madi huffed as she moved to the next in line, pulling her sword back and tightening her grip. She took a deep breath and focused on her next moves, but just as she was about to attack a sudden boom filled Polis. Silence laid over the peaceful city. Guns were not permitted in Polis as everyone understood and feared the curse that would loom over their warriors if a gun was ever used by one of their own. 

"Indra?" Madi asked, wondering what to do, "stay with me." Madi did as she was told staying right behind Indra, as they headed to the front gate, matching her movements. Two heavily armed men stood on the top of large towers looking out over the land surrounding Polis. "Guards find the keeper of the gun." One of the guards whistled at a group of men before shouting for them to search the area.

"We need to meet with Heda, just to be safe." Madi quickly but sharply nodded, with her head held high, a small smirk rose from her lips. She felt powerful walking by Indra's side as she barked orders. But what Madi didn't notice was a worried expression that slowly crept over Indra's face. There hasn't been a gun in Polis since Skaikru reached the earth, and wherever Skaikru went trouble followed. Indra knew this and she feared the worst. 

On the commander's floor, Madi and Indra were greeted by a worried Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln. "What-" Madi's stomach dropped, her eyebrows furrowed and a lump formed in her throat .

"What's wrong?" Raven took Madi's hand and guided her to her bedroom, which was right around the corner of the elevator. "You should sit," Raven said softly, Madi did exactly that. Her heart began to race. Every possible scenario was racing through her head. "There was a-uh situation, and Lex-" Raven shook her head, "Your Mom was shot." It felt as though someone had just gut-punched her. "Clarkes working on her right now." Raven looked down slightly not knowing what else to say because there really was nothing else to report. The last time Raven had been in Clarke and Lexa’s room the floor was covered in a pool of black blood, and Clarke was zoned in on carefully maneuvering the bullet out of her lover's torso. At first, Lexa was screaming in pain when Clarke pressed her hands on the bullet wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, which was something new because Lexa had rarely shown weakness. But thankfully she fell unconscious once Clarke had begun pulling the bullet out.

“Where is she? Is she okay? I want to see her.” Madi questioned

“Madi, you can’t see her right now.” Raven placed a gentle, loving hand on Madi’s shoulder, 

“What? Why not?” The panic had just then set in, down to her core, shaking her. 

“Let me see her.” Madi stood up towering over Raven in her chair. Raven could see her mask cracking, just like her mother she didn’t like to show her weak side. As hard as she tried to look intimidating, Raven could see her sadness but most of all her fear. Raven remained silent, only holding Madi’s hand in her own. So Madi took things into her own hands. 

She ripped her hand from Raven’s and sprinted for the door. “Dammit, kid!” Raven muttered. 

To the best of her abilities, Raven chased after Madi but she was too late, as Madi was already far out of her grasp. She pushed her bedroom doors as hard as she could making both fly open and smack the walls they were attached to. She pushed forward with only one thought in mind, getting to her Mother. 

Without hesitation Madi Bust through the doors of her parent’s bedroom. She only took one step before stepping into a pool of wet. She hung her head down looking at her feet barely comprehending what she had just stepped in. Blood. More specifically her Mothers blood. 

In a daze, she pulled her head up observing her Mama doing compressions on her Mom’s lifeless chest, crying, while saying over and over again please, please, please in the most defeated, broken tone she had ever heard her Mother speak. 

“Mama?” Madi felt her legs go weak, nausea fill her stomach, and her vision blur. It wasn’t until she heard her name being called from behind her that she felt the tears streaming down her face and her trembling hands.

“Madi!” Hands grasping her shoulders whipped her around forcing her to face Raven. Her arms still shook violently and her breathing was spotty and uneven. 

She felt a gentle hand on her chin guiding her head up, “Hey, hey look at me. It’s okay, come on.” Raven guided her out into the hallway where Madi backed herself against the wall and slid down to the ground. Raven grabbed both her hands and lifted them into the air instructing her to follow her breathing. Once Madi could grab a few deep breaths she let go of Raven’s hands and tucked her head on her knees. “ She looked dead, like less than dead, If that even makes sense. And Mama, she looked so… defeated.” Bringing her head up she made eye contact with Raven, “Is she dead?” she said sorrowfully, tears welling in her eyes.

“No, of course not,” Raven said, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen in front of Madi’s face to the side. Raven didn’t exactly believe what she had said. 

“Hey guys, everything alright?” Octavia said, walking up to the both of them resting quietly against the wall.

“Yeah, we’re all good, right Madi?” Madi gave a plain smile and a thumbs up. “Where were you guys?”

“We were getting extra supplies for Lexa,” Indra said, “speaking of.” she gestured to the supplies and carried them into the bedroom. 

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Madi spoke up, “Has anyone seen Titus, I mean he _is_ the fleimkepa. I didn’t see him inside.”

Octavia scoffed, “Of course he’d run off after sh-” Lincoln shoved his elbow into her arm getting her to stop what she was saying, “Geez! What was that for!” Rubbing her arm she looked around to find that both Raven and Lincoln were giving her a wide-eyed stare.

“After what?” Madi asked, sitting up. 

“Oh, it’s- uh, it’s nothing, don't worry about it.” Lincoln faltered.

“Lincoln.” Madi stared him down, he had to admit, for a kid she’s damn well intimidating. Her stare forced him to avert his eyes so the only thing in sight was his shoes.

“Shit…” Octavia whispered “Alright I’ll give to you straight kid,” She then fixed her posture so that her elbows were resting on her knees and her hands were laced together. “Titus was the one who shot Lexa.” 

“What?” Madi scoffed “That makes no sense; he's the fleimkepa he would never harm the commander.”

“She wasn't the target,” Raven piped in “he was aiming for Clarke.”

“I’m confused, that makes no sense. Why would he want to shoot her?” Madi said not believing them. 

“He believed Clarke was making Lexa weak. _Blood must not have blood_ , that was Clarke's idea, and he hated it. After many failed attempts at getting her to leave, I guess he decided that it was better to take things into his own hands.

Madi’s face fell. As much as she didn’t want to believe it. It made sense, the dirty looks, the petty fights, and _God_ , the amount of times Lexa had to tell Titus that Clarke can speak for herself. 

Madi could feel her stomach swirling, Intense hatred building inside of her. All she wanted to do was scream and punch something. But instead, she played it smart, focusing on the long game. She took a deep breath and put her hands on her knees.”I'm gonna go grab something from my room, be right back.”

“Alright, we’ll be here,” Raven said, giving a gentle smile. But Lincoln knew something was up. He tilted his head watching Madi walk away heavy-footed. “Hmmm,” He mumbled, but no one heard him. 

Madi slipped into her bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, she entered a doorway connecting her room and the ladder shaft, which took her to any floor. Two floors down she made her way to the Ascension room, knowing Titus was most likely to be there. And she was right, there he sat on his knees muttering something to himself. A black substance partially covered his back.

Rage filled Madi as she observed him being so calm after committing such a vile act. “Titus,” she said with complete and utter rage. Without looking back, he stood on both feet. “Look at me.” He then turned, his head still hanging down to avoid eye contact. “I said look at me!” Madi yelled, taking two big steps forward she shoved Titus with all of her might. Titus, shocked at her strength, took one step backward before toppling over a low lying table and falling to the ground. Madi then walked over to Titus who was on his hands and knees, his eyes still fixed on the ground. “Look at me!” she screamed 

“I can’t,” he croaked, she then kicked the middle of his stomach. All air inside of his lungs was exerted with such force, he felt as though he’d never breathe again. Titus fell to his side and curled into a ball, hands on his stomach gasping for air. “I’m sorry.”, he said as his voice cracked, crying.

“You're sorry?! She’s dying in there!” She sent another kick to the base of his back. Her vision blurred, cloudy from tears flowing from her eyes. Titus groaned in pain, arching his back. “All because of you!” 

One final blow landed on his hips causing Titus to scream, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” tears streaming down his face. 

“I can’t do shit with ‘sorry’.” Madi then pulled her sheath from her ankle holster, grabbed the back of his clothing and placed the blade against the rough skin on Titus’s neck. Pressure building on the blade.  
“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t slice your throat open.”

“I can’t, I should pay for my crimes.” He closed his eyes, accepting death. Madi was seconds from pulling the sheath, ending the life in front of her, until she heard Lincoln.

“Madi don’t!” he put his hands in front of him cautiously, trying to defuse the situation. “It won’t make you feel any better. Please, trust me.”

“He did this!” An uncontrollable river of tears now falling from the girl's eyes, “It’s all his fault!” 

“You’re right.” Lincoln approached, “And he has to live with that. Killing him will only hurt you, don't let him be free in death. Let him suffer with the reality of what he’s done.” 

“I can’t.” She faltered. Her voice so soft, so broken, Lincoln could see the usual glimmer in Madi’s eye disappear. The blade clattered on the floor as Madi dropped to the ground, cupping her face in her palms and crying tears that seemed to have been held back for years. Lincoln dropped down her to her level and to his surprise Madi clung to him. Hugging him so hard he thought she might never let go. She wept into his shoulder, the thought of losing her greatest sense of security in her parents was too much for her.

Lincoln stayed silent only saying one thing, “I know kid…” he closed his eyes holding her tight, “I know.”


	2. Come back to me,

Lincoln stood in the rickety elevator, cradling Madi in his arms, waiting to hear the metal ‘ding’. Madi remained still, quietly resting her head against the steady movements of Lincoln's chest. She felt a warm wave of slumber slowly wash over her, giving in, she finally allowed herself a moment of peace. Though that peace was short-lived, when they arrived back on the Commanders floor a pesky ‘ding’ filled the room, causing her eyes to abruptly open. She made eye contact with Lincoln and he gave her a reassuring smile, saying ‘it's okay’ without ever really saying it. She took a deep breath then repositioned her head, resting comfortably. 

The elevator doors slowly opened, prompting Octavia to look their way. She stood, a concerned look on her face, opening her mouth to speak but before she got the chance Lincoln gently put his hand out and widened his eyes, she understood and remained silent as Lincoln carried Madi to her room. 

Gently placing her on the bed, he tucked the girl in, and shut the blinds. “Rest up kid.” He whispered, slipping out the doors.

In the hallway he met Octavia impatiently waiting by the elevator, Raven out of sight.

“How the hell did she get out?” Octavia asked

“Ladder shaft, it’s connected to her bedroom. She snuck out to find Titus.” Lincoln sighed

“Did she kick his ass?” Octavia said jokingly 

“She almost killed him…”

Octavia Looked down, “I should have known she wouldn’t let it go. Just like her Mother, huh?” she huffed 

Before Lincoln got the chance to respond a loud yelling could be heard from Lexa’s bedroom. They stood, immediately rushing to the doorway. Inside, Clarke was doing weak compressions on Lexa’s chest, struggling to continue. Indra gently but firmly nudged her out of the way so she could take over. Clarke complied and rushed over to her lover's side, interlacing their fingers. A river of heavy, exhausted, tears streamed from her eyes. Lincoln and Octavia stood back watching, Octavia then grabbed Lincoln's hand in her own, realizing how much she had to lose, and for that she was grateful.

Indra continued compressions one after the other, beat after beat. Clarke cried out, “Please come back to me, please!” She could feel the love of her life slipping away and she felt as though there was nothing she could do about it. Clarke put her head down on the bed, praying to a God she didn’t believe in. Until the bed stopped shaking, she lifted her head to find Indra slowly backing away. A stray tear fell down her cheek. She thought she had lost the only commander she truly believed in. 

“What are you doing? Why are you stopping?” Clarke cried out desperately.

“Clarke…” Octavia said, stepping closer to her. Indra put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, “Yu gonplei ste-” but before she got the chance to finish Clarke piped in,

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” She got out of her chair taking over compressions. Something told her to keep going, something deep inside her. And she ran with it. Two minutes had gone by. In an attempt to get her to stop, Indra put her hands on the side of Clarkes arms. Suddenly, Clarke put her hand in the air and forcibly slammed it onto Lexa’s chest. Indra took a step back shocked by the sudden violence. Clarke then hovered her head right above Lexa's mouth listening. A moment of dreadful silence went by until suddenly Clarke shouted, “She’s breathing!” Clarke draped her body over Lexa's, crying tears of relief, holding her tight. “Oh my God, she's breathing.”

Shocked, Indra put two fingers on Lexa’s neck feeling for a pulse. She scoffed, “She's right… she's alive.” Collectively the people in the room took a deep breath, as they had been holding it in for the last 10 minutes. 

Once the chaos had settled, Clarke lifted her head from Lexa’s stomach and looked to Octavia, “Where's Madi?”

“In her room, sleeping.” Clarke nodded and got to her feet squeezing Lexa’s hand once more, in Madi’s room Clarke opened the door as softly as possible. All she wanted to do was look, thoughts of blood and death fogged her mind. But they quickly drifted out of sight when she saw her little girl resting peacefully. She sat on Madi’s bed side and gently petted her soft hair. Clarke took a deep breath, she couldn’t remember the last time she had. 

Madi slowly blinked her eyes open, for a moment she forgot about the gunshot, she forgot kicking Titus to his knees and almost executing him, she forgot about what seemed like a river of blood on the ground, but most of all she forgot seeing her Mothers lifeless body.  
“Mama?” Madi’s stomach dropped, thinking the worst had finally come.

“Hey kiddo, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Madi shook her head

“Is she gone?” Tears welled in the girl's eyes.

“No, no.” Clarke smiled ever so slightly, “She’s okay, or- she’s gonna be.” Madi retracted, a confused expression creeped across her face, “Come on,” Taking a hold of her daughter's hand, Clarke and Madi made their way down the hall to where Lexa laid. Madi took a sharp breath before stepping through the doors, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see the blood again. Even as she stepped past it Madi kept her eyes closed, with every step fear trickled through her body. She refused to open her eyes, she refused to see the only image of her mother she could remember.

“Open your eyes Madi.” Clarke said, placing a gentle hand on Madi’s shoulder, but Madi only squeezed them tighter. “Its okay, I promise.” Trusting her, Madi cautiously opened her eyes. And what she saw was not her dying mother, but her mother who had fought and won. Madi’s hand slightly shook as she reached for the cloth, she closed her eyes and squeezed her fist getting the shaking to stop. She took a deep breath, finally grounding herself. Madi then peeled back the shirt that covered her mothers torso and gently grabbed the edge of the bandage protecting the wound asking, “Can I?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed, cautiously, she slightly nodded her head.

The bandage peeled from Lexa’s stomach revealing the neatly sewn skin. Madi placed her hand on the wound feeling the annual breaths from Lexa’s chest, she shuddered. “She’s alive…”A shaky laughter left the girl's mouth, the reality had just struck her, she really was alive, but Madi couldn’t believe it. She had prepared herself so deeply for Lexa’s death that she had come to the conclusion that she was already gone. Clarke put her hand on Madi’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, Madi turned to look at Clarke, “She’s alive!” tears of joy flooded the girls eyes as Clarke pulled her into her arms.

They stayed there, holding each other, both finally relieving the pent up anxiety of Lexa’s death. Madi slowly lifted her head from Clarke’s shoulder, “I’m gonna grab a few things from my room. I’ll be right back.” Clarke smiled lovingly and nodded her head. Madi turned to walk out the door but was stopped in front of the pool of blood, her eyes glued to the thick black substance. But she snapped herself out of it, shaking her head, she reminded herself that it was okay and Lexa was safe. She held her head high and pushed the bad thoughts away. 

“And where do you think you're going?” Lincoln said as he stuck out his arm, blocking her.

“I need to grab something from my room,” Madi tried to push forward but his arm remained the same, “really.” she tried to convince him. Lincoln raised his eyebrows not believing her, but he released his arm and allowed her to pass. Madi jumped into her room only looking for a few things to keep her entertained. She grabbed her personal journal, some books and a sketchbook for Clarke. She walked back through the hallway glaring at Lincoln, “See!” Madi said with a big grin on her face, he put his hands in the air defensively, chuckling as she walked by. 

Back, inside she didn’t even take a second look at the floor. Instead she went straight for the bed making her own space right next to Lexa. She propped the pillows against the headboard and rested her back, spreading a book across her lap. 

For the next six days Madi sat by her mothers side, never leaving the bed. She would read, study and even eat, always staying no more than a few feet away. She was calm, she had hope that Lexa was going to wake and she never let go of that hope. As far as Clarke went, Clarke was a mess. Every hour she was in a different position. Sitting on a chair next to Lexa's bed, checking Lexa’s pulse or pacing back and forth. Biting her nails so thin it revealed the tender skin underneath. She couldn’t eat, she couldn’t sleep and when she tried to draw Lexa, a hobby that used to bring her so much peace, she would end up scribbling out the eyes because, even though it had only been days Clarke believed that she had begun to forgot they eyes of her lover, but all she to do was allow herself to rest her own.


	3. I'm right here!

Lexa awoke seeing nothing but black, her body ached. Every muscle in her body refused to move. She felt trapped in a weak shell that used to be her own. ‘Move’ she told herself ‘Move!’ she focused all her might trying to control any part of her body. But nothing worked, instead, she tried to focus on her senses. She felt the bed bending at her weight, she felt her wound throbbing and she felt her hand in someone else’s. ‘Clarke? Madi?’ their hands shifted. ‘They’re right there! Move!’ with one big exaggerated effort, Lexa was able to weakly squeeze the hand holding her own. They tensed, Lexa squeezed once more this time it came much more easily. 

“Mom?” Madi said, ‘Madi. I’m right here.’ “Mama!” Madi yelled, waking Clarke.

“Wh-what's wrong?” she sat up in her chair,

“I think she’s awake,” Madi said, her gaze locked on Lexa’s hand. Lexa’s eyes twitched, ‘Come on.’ Fighting the drowsiness she opened her eyes, but quickly closed them as the bright lights burned her non-adjusted eyes. “Holy shit,” Clarke whispered, Lexa finally opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision was clouded, and she couldn’t remember much. A large chunk of time was blank. Until she could… the bullet, the pain, the fear in Clarke’s eyes. Everything came back to her in an overwhelming fashion. 

**Boom**

_Lexa sprinted down the hallway leading to her room after hearing a gunshot that echoed through Polis. She barged through the doors only to be struck the second she did._

_“Lexa!” Clarke shouted, The bullet ripped through her torso. At first, she couldn’t feel the pain, she couldn’t feel anything. Lexa put her hand to her stomach, holding it there, she felt a warm liquid spread through the cracks of her fingers. She looked down and pulled her hand out in front of her, it was almost completely black. Then her legs gave out. She collapsed to the floor now feeling so much more. The pain spread through her body like lightning in water. Clarke caught her right in time, cradling her head. “Help me get her to the bed!” She yelled at Titus. They then carried Lexa and laid her across the bed and Clarke got to work. She stuck her fingers in the wound, causing pain like Lexa had never known. She began to scream at the top of her lungs._

_“I’m so sorry!” Clarke cried out, closing her eyes trying to feel for the bullet. Then it all went black. Sweet relief came and the next six days went by in the blink of an eye._

“Clarke?” Lexa said, her voice broken and raspy. 

“Hey, I’m here.” Tears of relief welled in her eyes. “I’m here.” She interlaced her hand with Lexa’s and laughed in disbelief that what she had feared the most had not come true. She then moved her head on Lexa’s shoulder listening, with each breath it was a constant reminder to Clarke that she was alive and well. And that’s all the girl needed, it made the prolonged pit in her stomach melt away like it was nothing. 

“Guess you’re stuck with me, huh?” Lexa said softly, making them all chuckle. But the laughter died quickly as Lexa pressed her hand against the stinging wound, sucking in her teeth. Clarke sat up and slowly peeled back Lexa’s bandage. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the uneven stitches.

“Not your best work,” Madi said with a smug grin on her face. Lexa nudged her side smiling back at her.

“I’ll be fine,” Lexa reassured the blond, placing her hand on top of Clarkes. “I’ve been through worse.” she smiled softly.

“Worse than a coma?” Madi piped in, Lexa looked down slightly grinding her teeth. A tick she had picked up as a child whenever she was nervous or uncomfortable. “How long?” she asked. 

“Six long days,” Clarke’s eyes began to involuntarily shut, a lack of sleep finally catching up to her. Lexa noticed and cupped her cheek in her hand, “You should rest love,” Lexa cautiously moved herself to the middle of the bed where Madi was on her left and Clarke on her right. Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder, a warm blanket of slumber engulfed her quickly. 

Which left Madi cuddled into Lexa’s other shoulder, Lexa twiddled with Madi’s soft hair as they chatted. “You know, I dreamt of the day I first met you,” Lexa whispered 

“Yeah? You never really told me that story. Not your side at least.”

“Well, it was a couple of days after the annual ascension day celebration. And your mom had come back to Polis with a gnarly ankle. She was telling me about this little kid she was tracking in the woods and kept saying that she just had to get back. Because for some reason, even though you could have killed her. She had a gut feeling about you. And well, she was right, she’s always had a good intuition.” Lexa smiled, “So the next day, we made a deal. If she stayed home and healed, I would go out and look for you. And sure enough, there you were with your big frizzy hair.” Lexa chuckled, “You were nearly impossible to catch. But once I convinced you to come back to Polis with us, well you know. You fit right in. And the rest is history.”

Madi chuckled, “I really did a number on Mama’s leg, huh?”

“That’s one way of putting it, she couldn’t walk on it for a couple of weeks!” The two giggled softly trying not to wake Clarke. 

A few days later…

“You awake in there?” Clarke said as she shouldered the main doors of their bedroom, opening them. In her hands, she carried a tray with two breakfast plates. Including eggs, bacon, toast and Lexa’s favorite soup. Inside, she saw Lexa sitting up on the side of the bed struggling to stand. Clarke nearly dropped the tray on the floor, she was so startled. “What are you doing!” She quickly set the tray on the coffee table and rushed to Lexa’s side, trying to assist her in sitting down. 

“Well good morning to you too.” Lexa said brushing off Clarkes help. But she eventually gave into the weak sension in her legs. She slouched on the bed, frustrated as this was her fourth attempt to even get up. Ever since she had woken up everything was off. Her whole body felt weaker. 

“Be honest, how many times have you tried to do that?” Lexa remained silent only letting out a small sigh and grinding her teeth. She was too embarrassed to admit that she had a hard time even getting out of bed. “Well,” Clarke set down next to Lexa, “my mother should be here any day now. So, we can get physical therapy started soon.”

“I’m just so excited to be stuck in a room with the both of you.” Lexa said sarcastically.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Look, I’m not exactly happy about it either. But she knows what she's talking about. And seeing that your, I don’t know, the commander and all." Clarke said sarcastically, "You need to be back in fighting shape as soon as possible.”

“Trust me I know all about it. The amount of messengers each clan has sent is unbelievable, I’m just having Indra write down their message on a piece of paper now,” she chuckled,” and boy she was not happy about it. You should have seen her face!” 

Clarke smiled back, “I’m sure she was pissed,” Clarke then sat up, holding out the tray in front of Lexa, “now let's focus on getting you something to eat.”


End file.
